Snuggie
by don'twannabetorn9
Summary: It's Pink ! She's annoying running around screaming how much she "Loves" it , but why does she love it ?


**Disclaimer : don't own knd . Be warned this is written and three o clock in the morning after chatting to everyone I know on facebook . **

Wally glanced at his present again . He groaned , but was relieved that it wasn't a stupid cruddy rainbow dorky like last year .

This year Kuki had given wally a note and the same exact gift he had gotten her the year before .

The note read :

**Hi wally ! merry Christmas !**

**I decided to get you the same thing you got me last year . **

**Don't worry , I'll get you ketchup for your birthday **

**Love , Numbah three / kuki sanban . **

He picked up the box of cold fries . this year he had went out and gotten her and actual present . One that she hasn't shut up about it since she had opened it this morning .

He use to think that they were pretty cool . but not this one for one. It's Pink !

But that was exactly why she loved it so much .

" hooray " she jumped up and down with it on . " It's so cozy and warm and Pink ! ".

Then again she probably liked it that it had longer sleeves than her sweater did .

" yay " she waved her arms around , you didn't see her hands nor any part of her arms .

" I love my snuggie " She cried , running around the tree house . " I love my snuggie ".

She then went around showing wally all the fun things you could do while wearing a snuggie . She sat on the couch and read a book out loud , she talked to abby on the phone , then she ate popcorn with it on.

Wally groaned . He had gotten her a gift she absolutely positively.

" I love my snuggie ! "She would cry again . and all she got him was a box of cold fries ! and he wouldn't get the ketchup for eight more months .

While running , Kuki tripped over her snuggie and landed directly infornt of wally .

" I love my gift , numbah four " she hugged him , then let go . " I love my snuggie ! ".

Wally shook his head . " I don't get it , Kuki ". Kuki tilted her head confused.

" don't get what , Wally "She asked.

" that you love your snuggie ! " Wally went on .

" what's there not to love about a snuggie " Kuki asked . "Nigel , Hoagie , Abby and you all love yours too ".

Wally shook his head . "That's not what I'm talking abut , kooks ".

" you love cold fries " He reminded her . " who in their right mind would want cold fries for a Christmas present".

Kuki started giggling out of control .

" what ? "Wally asked .

" nothing " Kuki said .

" kuki ? " Wally said.

" its' nothing " Kuki said

" kuki "

"wally"

" kuki "

" Wally "

" kuki ! tell me why you giggle now or I'm going to take your first ever rainbow monkey and through out the window " Wally screamed . Realizing that he had found her weakness , she told him .

" because " She started . "They're the only gifts you've ever gotten for me . that's why I love them ".

Wally blinked . " Really ? ". Kuki nodded her head . Then a smirk crossed wally's face .

"What ? " Kuki asked .

" Nothing " Wally answered.

" Wally ! " Kuki said .

" It's nothing " Wally said , mimicking her .

" Wally ! "

"Kuki "

" Wally "

" Kuki "

" Wally " Kuki bit her lip . He had to have some weakness of some kind . Wally obviously didn't like anything mushy or romantic , plus he obviously didn't like-like her , no matter how much she wished he did . Maybe this'll be her favorite torture yet .

" if you don't tell me I'll kiss " she stated .

Wally shook his head . " I'm still not telling you " . She bit her lip again . Did he really think she wouldn't dare to do it , well she was going to prove him wrong .

" I'm serious". She replied.

" Me too , and I'm still not gonna tell ya nothing ". He replied . Kuki leaned her head forward , she was halfway there , when wally grabbed her shoulders and pulled her all the way in .

The kiss lasted for who knows how long , when wally pulled back , he still smirked .

" I like this game " Wally said before getting up to leave . " If you want we can argue about nothing again later " . He left the room with his face in deep red .

Kuki sat there , with her head titled confused . did she miss something ? did he like her back ? would she still get him ketchup for his fries ?

**This started out about loving snuggies . which I do , my cousin got me one for Christmas yesterday , infact me , my siblings and my cousins all got snuggies . Mine's pink and came with a small flash light . I love my snuggie , I'm wearing right now ! it's soft and cozy . but you probably don't want to read about the amazing snuggie . so plz review your thoughts on this fic or if you just want to talk about how awesome snuggie's are . **


End file.
